Prologue: New Courses
'New Courses' is the prologue to the roleplay series Immortals. Hailey, a traveller, witnesses the execution of a druid, who's mother swears revenge against the King, by killing the prince. Ame Charles, Prince of Prota, gets a new manservant. ''' Before Hand Previously On N/A Context Ceri is entering Prota for the first time, life continues as usual for Prota citizens. Ceri's POV '''Part I Hailey wandered through the gates, admiring the varied views with awe. She padded through the town, observing the many civilians, knights and even the wild noble. She stopped, listening to sounds and changing direction, heading for what she hoped was the main courtyard. "This man," the King stated loudly, and she spotted him standing on the central balcony of the citadel. "Is guilty of sorcery," she stopped short, her legs weakening briefly. She saw to who he was pointing. A boy, no older than herself, stood tied to a post on top of a pile of wood. His head was down, his brown hair falling to cover his eyes from the crowd. "For that, the penalty is death." She swallowed hard. Her fingers curled tightly around the straps keeping the bag on her back. No, no, what's happening, why? Her magic cried, and if it were there, it would be in tears. A knight approached the base at a gesture from the King, and the torch in his hand was dropped onto the pit of dry leaves and branches. His son, the prince, watched on. His expression betrayed nothing but the utmost boredom. This is wrong. What's going on? No! Stop it! The teen rose his head, releasing a high-pitched scream as the fire tickled his legs. He dropped his head briefly, to recover a breath from the screech, and when he rose his neck again, he looked blatantly at her. Druid! The fire burned on. As a final defiant feet, the teenage druid shot out a unique scream, his eyes burning an ugly yellow; the fire swallowed him faster. He vanished from sight, turning nothing to ash and the smoke that filtered away. People began to talk. Hailey went to move. "How dare you!" A new voice cried from what seemed to be nowhere, stopping all possible conversations. Hailey's eyes widened, knowing only her would connect the familiarity of magic between the late teen and the old woman; that had now appeared from a dust of wind in the middle of the courtyard. "You have reined long enough, Solomon Charles!" Knights swarmed her. She twisted her fingers in weird motions, too fast to see. "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth," with a final dramatical twist, she disappeared. "A son for a son!" I'm gonna be sick. The world went quiet. A deafening silence seemed to make the wind roar, despite the fact it wasn't in fact windy. The King turned to look over his shoulder, and with that action, the rest of the crowd noticed the prominent absence of the prince. A moment of panic flooded the audience, despite the opinion of the execution. Eventually, one person released a wild shout, drawing attention to the corner of the citadel. The prince, in all of his entirety, stood awkwardly in front of a large door leading away from the citadel. Noise burst and the prince was surrounded by the knights currently in the courtyard. The King sent out a shout unheard by the crowd and disappeared inside. The crowd moved, pushing Hailey backwards. She turned, muttering 'sorry' and 'excuse me' to anyone willing to listen. She moved with the crowd, bumping into a person who stopped her in her tracks. “Uh, sorry—” the prince. Of all people. “It’s very much alright,” he said, already skipping past her. “Now, if you’ll excuse me—” he seemed hurried, and with the Knights trailing after him, it wasn’t hard to figure out why. She fell out of the crowd when she found her way, hurrying her steps to contact a guard walking the same way she was headed. After successfully gaining directions from the idiot, she shuffled along to a wooden door, with the sign ‘Magic Advisor’ on the door. She stepped in, knocking as she pushed the door open. A workshop, with multiple benches inside. Counters along the west wall and the other side was covered in bookshelves. About the counters were windows showing the light outside. Potions, books, pieces of paper, and odd tools were spread over the tables. “Hello?” she called, looking around the seemingly empty place. Maybe he was in another room. However, as she continued to observe the room she noted a balcony above the large bookcases, leading to more bookcases. A man, tall and bony from what she could see, sat on top of the balcony fence dangerously, facing away from her. “Hello!” she called again. He turned, shocked momentarily, and she got a brief look at his face before he slipped from his previous position and down. He let out a shout. “No!” she pushed forward. Her eyes flared gold, and time slowed to a stop. She looked around wildly, not finding anything in the current room to soften his landing. With a frustrated growl, she turned back to the frozen man and rose her hands. They were stiff from lack of use, but the magic made her fingers twitch and it sparked action. Her eyes glowed again, and the man moved gently down to the ground. His feet brushed the ground, and Hailey’s magic deemed it enough before letting go. He fell painfully, still stuck with the movement of falling in the first place, and there was a pop from his knees. He didn’t seem affected by it, and looked up sharply, turning to her with wide eyes. Oh shit.Category:Immortals